Where I belong is with you
by Staticque
Summary: ! KakashixSasuke ! - L'esprit et le corps brisé à l'annonce de la vérité sur feu son frère, Sasuke détourne son optique et quitte Hebi. Abêti par une profonde transe, il marche, marche, sans réaliser où ses pas désespérés le mèneront réellement... ARRÊTÉ.
1. 1 3

_**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, bla-bla-bla.

_**Note**__ : _Bonjour, oui, alors, c'est une première partie, il y en aura sûrement une autre. En revanche, je ne sais pas si je réunirai le tout pour ne faire qu'un grand OS au final, ou pas. Bref, je nous ai fais un Sasuke un peu dépressif et un couple pas très habituel, le tout combiné avec mon super style pourri, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC, ni trop mauvais. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plait.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>_asuke_ ignorait où il allait. L'esprit creux, l'âme asséchée, il se laissait porter par la seule chose qu'il était pourtant encore capable de contrôler : son propre corps. Meurtri, douloureux, mais toujours puissant.  
>Sans un mot, ni un regret, il avait discrètement quitté ses compagnons d'<em>Hebi<em> au milieu de la nuit. Il errait à présent dans un bois dense et sombre qui lui rappelait vaguement la forêt interdite, même si le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux n'était qu'une image brumeuse, analogue à d'autres, et que les odeurs qui atteignaient son nez endormi s'atténuaient, idem aux sons que ses oreilles bouchées percevaient.  
>Incapable de réfléchir avec clarté, il ne ressentait qu'un vide incommensurable, une pression invisible exercée sur tous ses organes et de laquelle se découlait un malaise indistinct.<br>Plus rien n'importait, désormais. Bien qu'il ne fut encore qu'un frêle petit garçon, il jura de vivre en gardant pour unique but celui de détruire _son_ existence, et alors, par des mains avides d'une vengeance en réalité injustifiée, il avait pris la vie de _cette_ personne, _cette_ seule et unique personne qu'il avait jamais vraiment aimée et admirée.  
>La désolation étouffante qui l'envahissait depuis était insoutenable. Elle le réduisait à cela, à cet être faible, si fragile, qu'il avait toujours rejeté avec force et courage. Et à présent, il y était assujetti.<br>S'il était capable de pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Si des larmes pouvaient encore couler de ses yeux secs, ils leur auraient donné liberté. Abandonnant enfin toute sa retenue longtemps conservée, il se serait laissé tomber là, entouré de cette immensité verdâtre, et il aurait gémit, sangloté, hurlé comme un enfant, incapable de se battre contre les torrents de désespoirs et de rage qui raflaient tout en lui depuis tellement années...  
>Mais il n'en était pas capable.<br>Alors, il marchait. Il avançait vers nulle-part. A plusieurs reprises, il crut vouloir s'arrêter, s'assoir et laisser le sommeil prendre possession de lui pour l'éternité, mais quelque chose semblait l'inciter à réfuter ces pensées confuses et à continuer. Ce n'était certainement pas de l'espoir, ni le désir de dépasser sa peine. _Qu'était-ce donc, alors ?_ Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait même pas y songer une fraction de seconde. Il ne voulait plus rien. Seulement partir. Ancrer ses pas dans le sol boueux jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'arrêtent d'eux-mêmes.

**A**u bout d'un temps, long ou court, il arriva aux portes d'un _village_. C'était un beau village qu'il connaissait fort bien, avec des allées égayées aux contours chaleureux et des murs centenaires débordants de souvenirs. Il cachait aussi de biens cruels secrets. Des décisions de ce village s'étaient résulté toutes les pertes que _Sasuke_ avait dû endurer. _Pourquoi était-il arrivé ici ?_  
>Avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler entièrement cette question, une matière qu'il n'avait point vue depuis bien longtemps entama sa chute du ciel obscur, chevauchant délicatement le sol lorsque celui-ci barra son chemin.<br>_De la neige..._  
>Se sachant subitement attaqué, il neutralisa ses assaillants par quelques attaques brèves et abruptes, la moindre trace de crainte : inexistante. <em>Etait-il devenu inhumain ?<em> Peut-être ne l'avait jamais réellement été. Pourtant, le fait de revenir ici exprimait certainement le besoin refoulé de se faire gracier. Ou de recevoir une punition à la hauteur de son crime. Il était un traître, après tout.  
>Mais ce n'était ce que sa raison décousue supposait.<br>Dénouant son arme sanguinolente de l'estomac percé du dernier garde, il avança aussitôt plus hâtivement dans la direction que son inconscient lui dictait, les épaules bientôt constellées d'une poudre glaciale.  
>Il n'y avait personne.<br>Les chemins de pierre que ses pieds avaient empruntés maintes et maintes fois l'amenèrent à présent devant la porte d'une petite maison isolée. Cet endroit ne lui était pas non plus inconnu. Il l'avait aperçue à de nombreuses reprises ; en silence, il l'avait même enviée. Ce n'était pas la sienne, elle était à quelqu'un qu'il avait côtoyé. Probablement à l'un d'_entre eux_. Peut-être à _elle_ ou bien à _lui_... Ou encore à _lui_... Soit à quelqu'un d'autre. _Quelle importance cela avait ?_ Il allait probablement se faire tuer d'ici peu. Sûrement par l'un d'_eux_.  
>Laissant ses membres agirent seuls, il regarda sa main partir vers l'entrée et donner quelques coups contre le bois sec. Rien ne bougea, aucun bruit, aucun éclat de voix. Ses doigts toquèrent une nouvelle fois ; c'est alors qu'il vit la porte s'écarter du mur. Tout à coup, un adulte à l'apparence solide s'y dévoila entièrement. C'était une tête familière sur laquelle se traça promptement une expression tout à fait inaccoutumée. Une manifestation de stupeur, presque de frayeur, qui se mut très lentement, d'une façon robotique, en un air intense de soulagement.<br>Ceci causa en l'être assourdi du brun quelques remous incertains qui, croyait-il, ne faisaient plus partie de lui. _Etait-ce... ?_  
>« <em>Sa... su..<em>. »  
>Cette sensation continua d'envelopper sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il avait quitté ce village et qui, progressivement, le faisait sortir de sa transe. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de l'appréhension. Cela ne ressemblait pas à de la tristesse, encore moins à de la colère.<br>_On aurait dit..._

Dans un effort surhumain, le dernier _Uchiha_ ouvrit finalement la bouche, laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres écorchées et hésitantes un nom qu'il avait prononcé plus d'une fois dans le passé :  
>« <em>Kakashi...<em> »  
>Oui, c'était bien lui.<br>En un instant, il fut rudement attiré contre cette personne, la peau dès lors réchauffée par les hâtives frictions que des bras robustes exerçaient, son visage crispé contre la matière noire de la veste compacte et le corps englouti sous la tendresse assommante de ce geste inhabituel.  
>« Mon Dieu,<em> Sasuke...<em> »  
>Alors que l'homme prononçait ces quelques mots d'une voix instable, l'adolescent s'agrippa à lui, enfonçant ses ongles abîmés et terreux au travers du tissus. Il se sentit aspiré vers l'intérieur et relâcha alors l'étreinte, plaçant son regard nébuleux à la hauteur de l'autre.<br>« Rentre-vite. Dépêche-toi. »  
>O<em>n aurait dit du bonheur.<em>

**A** demi-camouflé sous la pénombre déjà expirante, il avança de quelques pas légers, guidé du _juunin_ qui ferma aussitôt l'entrée. Il promena ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce. Il n'y avait ni hall, ni couloir. L'entrée donnait immédiatement sur un petit _kotatsu_ aux couleurs ternes et celui-ci laissait apparaître derrière une plus imposante bibliothèque dressée contre le mur foncé. Sur sa droite, une ouverture de la taille d'une porte semblait donner, à en juger par le frigo coincé dans l'angle, sur une cuisine, tandis que l'autre à gauche, plus étroite, était probablement celle de la chambre.  
>Il entendit son ancien professeur venir vers lui d'une marche à la fois ferme et déliée qui lui était tout à fait caractéristique. Préparé à la mort depuis bien des années, <em>Sasuke<em> se contenta d'attendre, patienter pour le coup fatal qu'il allait probablement recevoir à la gorge ou au foie et qui le laisserait agonisant ou définitivement mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible. Il s'était préparé à voir les dernières gouttes de son sang ruisseler devant ses yeux et à subir les blessures qu'il avait engendrées... Mais au lieu d'une lame froide, ce furent des mains chaudes qui se posèrent sur lui.  
>Ses deux yeux noirs originellement hautains s'ouvrirent grand, tandis qu'une émotion singulière traversa son être. Sans avoir à bouger grandement, il se trouva de nouveau face à <em>Kakashi<em>, visage découvert. La compréhension de la situation lui échappa alors définitivement lorsqu'une chair ne lui appartenant pas compressa ses lèvres. Une lourde vague de chaleur s'abattit sur son jeune dos fatigué, le forçant à laisser ses paupières s'affaisser l'une contre l'autre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et une langue intruse s'enroula lentement autour de la sienne.  
>Des mains fermes attrapèrent ses reins étroits, l'une migra vers le haut, l'autre descendit plus bas, mais toutes deux semblèrent accroître la température de sa peau et ranimer les palpitations du cœur qu'il avait oublié.<br>L'impression que ses jambes s'apprêtaient à flancher l'effleura et il croisa les bras derrière la tête du _juunin_.  
>« <em>Sasuke...<em> souffla ce dernier en stoppant le baiser. _Viens._ »  
>Il saisit son poignet avec fermeté et l'invita à l'accompagner. Le concerné se vit acquiescer et partir en direction de la supposée chambre. <em>Avait-il perdu l'esprit ou savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?<em> Il se le demandait sincèrement. Néanmoins, le fait de le suivre à cet instant précis lui paraissait être une évidence.

Il passa entre les deux murs et arriva effectivement dans une chambre au décor très neutre. Le jour n'était probablement pas encore levé, mais les rideaux laissaient déjà pénétrer quelques infimes éclats lumineux. Le jeune _Uchiha_ n'arrivait pas à détailler clairement les objets présents ici, l'esprit focalisé sur le grand futon pâle situé au centre. Il s'y avança, se sentant examiné par le regard indescriptible de son ancien professeur, et s'y agenouilla. La sensation des draps épais et duveteux le rassura sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Elle lui donnait un semblant de foyer. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les mains fraichement posées sur son visage qui lui faisait cet effet. Il roula les yeux vers l'expéditeur de ce geste. Celui-là, posté face à lui, le dévisageait, un air grave dans les yeux.  
>« Mais qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? susurra-t-il d'un ton ressemblant presque à une réprimande en frottant ses doigts contre sa peau. »<br>_Sasuke_ ne jugea pas utile d'expliquer qu'il n'avait fais qu'avancer sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait puiser l'énergie suffisante afin d'extérioriser ses pensées encore fort embrouillées.  
>« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il alors d'une voix sourde. »<br>Il voulait seulement se faire embrasser et il n'eut pas besoin de quémander, puisque _Kakashi _exhaussa de suite ce vœu sans même l'avoir entendu. La passion qui s'en dégagea ne ressemblait aucunement au baiser tendre et rassurant qu'il avait reçu dans le salon. Celui-ci était mature et fougueux, terriblement dissemblable de l'homme qui le donnait.  
>Rapidement, <em>Sasuke<em> se trouva allongé à plat dos, les lèvres humides et le corps excité. Des mains habiles couraient sur tous ses membres encore vêtus, de longs doigts caressaient chacune de ses courbes dissimulées, sans retenue, ni discrétion. Aucune honte ne l'habitait.  
>« Je vais te déshabiller<em>, Sasuke<em>, prévint _Hatake_ en tirant doucement sur la ceinture violette de son kimono. »  
>Le jeune brun hocha faiblement la tête. Il resta couché, le nez dressé vers le plafond, les yeux fermés, pendant qu'il entendait l'homme retirer ses propres vêtements en premier. Il sentit ensuite des gestes agiles lui enlever les siens.<br>Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, une courte pudeur le parcouru, aussitôt supprimée par les lèvres qui s'allongèrent sur sa peau blanche parsemée d'ecchymoses. _Kakashi_ monta jusqu'à son cou qu'il lécha du bout de la langue. Il mordilla sa chair, puis redescendit progressivement, en passant sur sa poitrine qu'il téta avidement, son estomac qu'il embrassa goulument, son nombril avec lequel il joua...  
>L'<em>Uchiha<em> garda les paupières closes dans un silence de mort, trop occupé à percevoir les émotions en tout genre que chaque frôlement reçu éveillait en lui, comme si une anesthésie lui avait été donnée et que le toucher du ninja l'estompait.  
>C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence contre son pubis duveté et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Lentement, une ardente pression s'exerça autour de l'organe principal de son plaisir, déjà irrigué. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour relâcher un soupir emprisonné et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, un peu gêné malgré lui d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Il abaissa sa vision vers l'adulte<em>,<em> _mais dès _qu'il l'aperçu, le corps dénudé et le visage paisible, faisant des va-et-vient au dessus de son bas-ventre, son palpitant s'emballa à nouveau. Un autre souffle lui échappa ; il laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas rebondi. C'était une sensation identifiable à celle d'une caresse qui remontait sur son corps vierge comme une vague se retroussant sur du sable blanc. Il savoura cette exquise gâterie, mais pas plus longtemps que nécessaire car, très rapidement, une main humide vint chatouiller ses fesses et les pénétrer. Devant l'inhabituelle sensation d'un corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui, il émit un léger grognement.  
>« Tout va bien ? interrogea posément <em>Hatake<em>. »  
><em>Sasuke<em> opina d'un son et détendit son bassin. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas spécialement bon pour autant. Cependant, lorsque l'annulaire s'ajouta, un pincement irritant s'ensuivit et le fit réagir d'un léger hoquet.  
>« Désolé,s'excusa l'autre homme en se stoppant.<br>- Ça va, rassura-t-il en lui faisant signe de continuer. »

Au bout d'un moment, le malaise s'atténua. La sensation âpre disparut et laissa sa place non désirée à du plaisir, pleinement différent mais tout autant intéressant de celui qui avait fait vibrer l'_Uchiha_ quelques minutes auparavant. Celui-là poussa un léger gémissement et crut voir _Kakashi_ tiquer vaguement à ceci. En baissant négligemment les yeux pour s'en assurer, il remarqua que son ancien professeur semblait se faire violence afin de rester aussi doux_._ C'est alors que leurs quatre iris se rencontrèrent et, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, le brun détourna de lui-même son regard. Dans un battement hâtif il le ramena, pour de ne pas paraître gêné, mais il ne prononça mot, incapable de desserrer sa gorge.  
>« <em>Sasuke ?<em> Je t'ai fais mal ? »  
>Les sourcils froncés, il fixait la prunelle purpurine, attendant que le possesseur de celle-ci comprenne ce qui refusait de sortir<em>.<em> Il essaya de retrouver son calme, ahuri devant ses propres réactions, tandis qu'il entrevoyait l'autre changer de posture. Deux mains glissèrent sous ses hanches pour les soulever et le fit répondre d'un léger souffle surpris.  
>« Ne t'inquiète pas. »<br>Cela était vrai, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi anxieux. Son seuil de tolérance à la douleur était très élevé, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'effrayait. De plus, si quoique ce soit pouvait le faire oublier, le faire omettre les évènements passés et les déceptions durant un temps, il ne le refuserait pas. _Pourquoi s'angoissait-il de la sorte ?_  
>Il écarta les jambes et laissa l'aîné s'y glisser.<br>La vulnérabilité. C'était cela, ce poison qui le rendait tendu. Encore cette fragilité qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis son départ de _Konoha_ et la réalisation de sa vengeance. _Pourrait-elle disparaître, un jour ? Pourrait-il vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau au bonheur ?_ Cela était bien peu probable.  
>Il regarda le visage de l'autre homme qui lui renvoya une image de calme absolu. Pourtant, ses traits demeuraient fades et austères. <em>Pourquoi donc était-il si triste ?<em> _Sasuke_ aurait aimé le lui demander, mais sa voix resta aussi coincée qu'une souris dans un piège.  
>Il sentit alors son bassin se dresser avant d'être reposé sur quelque chose de moelleux qui améliora son confort. C'était un pâle coussin rectangulaire avec lequel <em>Kakashi<em> l'avait rehaussé.  
>Un dernier regard assuré s'échangea.<p>

Alors, dans le plus grand des silences, l'_Uchiha_ sentit son corps s'ouvrir, se déchirer presque, pour accueillir le membre turgescent de son aîné. Un couinement remonta dans sa bouche qu'il garda hermétique tandis que son être entier se contractait, à la fois secoué par l'incisive douleur qui lui prenait le ventre et remué par l'incroyable plaisir qu'offrait la sensation de donner sa partie la plus intime à un autre.  
>« Tout va bien ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? »<br>_Sasuke_ secoua hâtivement la tête sans le regarder. Il relâcha à fur et à mesure les tensions qui s'étaient promptement accumulées lors de la pénétration et glissa des mains malgré lui incertaines dans le dos musclé de l'adulte.  
>« Continuez..<em>.<em> soupira-t-il.  
>- Tu es sûr ? »<br>Il approuva. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était vraiment rien.  
>Alors <em>Kakashi<em> bougea, faisant dévaler des flots de douleur dans le corps du garçon aux cheveux de jais, muet. Il souffrait physiquement, mais son esprit était en paix : il était incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente.  
>Néanmoins, au bout de plusieurs va-et-vient lents et restreints, ses muscles se décrispèrent. Les brûlures provoquées par les frictions de chairs s'amoindrirent jusqu'à devenir quasiment inexistantes ; sa poitrine se décontracta, permettant derechef à l'air de circuler librement dans sa trachée. Il émit un léger soupir.<br>« Ça va ? s'enquit _Kakashi_, la voix ravalée.  
>- Oui, rassura-t-il. Vous pouvez bouger<em>.<em> »  
>Le <em>juunin<em> agréa en reprenant les caresses sur son bas-ventre. Les mouvements se firent plus amples et _Sasuke_ commença à ressentir quelque chose de plaisant à travers ces résidus d'élancements.  
>Quelques instants passés, il ne fut plus rempli que d'un plaisir submergeant. Un délicieux échauffement le compressait à chaque avancée et un doux courant électrique galopait en lui à toutes les reculées. Les souffles et gémissements refoulés de son ancien professeur se joignaient aux siens pour former une seule et unique voix aux intonations aussi variables qu'ardentes.<br>Bientôt, il se sentit partir complètement. Portant ses mains contre le ventre dur d'_Hatake_, il y glissa ses doigts humides.  
>« <em>Kakashi...<em> »  
>Le concerné le regarda, les yeux voilés et les lèvres décollées. Il ne semblait plus être là non plus, son visage avait pris une imperceptible couleur rosée certainement due à la chaleur. <em>Sasuke<em> le vit se pencher sur lui avant que ses lèvres ne soient emprisonnées. Il ne lui nécessita plus beaucoup de temps pour percevoir l'ascension définitive.  
>Soudain, terrassé sous l'éminente houle fébrile qui posséda brusquement tout son corps pour la première fois de sa vie, il délia sa voix gémissante en intégralité. Ses membres se raidirent, son dos se courba, ses doigts enserrèrent quelque chose de douloureusement soyeux sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était. Un fluide chaud sembla se déverser en lui, alors que son propre liquide s'évacuait en staccato sur son estomac contracté.<br>Derrière ses yeux convulsés se mirent à bouillir de brûlantes larmes qui s'extirpèrent ensuite pour dévaler ses traits rougis, gouttant sur sa gorge, ses tempes, ses joues, certaines s'écrasèrent même contre le tissu. Confondue à ce torrent battant, sa détresse s'éveilla, idem à une plaie sanguinolente arrosée d'alcool, et sa gorge recracha d'éperdus sanglots coincés depuis trop longtemps. Cette jouissance avait brisé une partie des chaines bridées autour de son cœur, et plus rien ne pouvait les raccorder.  
>Deux bras l'entourèrent avec force, mais son instinct chaotique réagit avant lui et l'incita à se débattre en essayant vainement de retenir ses hoquets.<br>« Calme-toi,_ Sasuke_, émit un timbre paisible. C'est moi. C'est_ Kakashi._  
>- Non... !<br>- Je t'aiderai, je te le promets, assura-t-il. Je ne te laisserai plus seul. »  
>Il voulut lutter encore, mais sa force l'abandonnait couardement.<br>« _Sasuke_, répéta l'autre homme. »  
>Un sanglot tranchant résonna dans sa gorge. Lâchant prise, il hocha faiblement la tête contre le torse palpitant du plus âgé.<br>« Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement, tellement désolé... gémit-il en se cramponnant à lui.  
>- Je sais, <em>Sasuke<em>. Je sais. »

**D**ans cette petite chambre pénétrée du jour naissant, il pleura, pleura, pleura, comme il ne se l'était jamais permis avec qui que ce soit, croyant que ses larmes ne pourraient se tarir, puis, lorsqu'elle s'asséchèrent tout de même, un sommeil plus profond que les abysses de l'océan l'écrasa et le força à s'abandonner aux bras d'un homme qui, quelques heures avant, n'était encore que son professeur.  
><em>Peut-être, demain, devra-t-il le quitter à nouveau... <em>


	2. 2 3

**Q**uand _l'Uchiha_ se ranima, _Konoha_ était devenu blanc, virginal tel un monde féérique aux contours plus pâle que la profondeur blême du ciel. Les quelques éléments de mobilier basique qu'il ne pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité lui étaient révélés par une lumière dépigmentée qui emplissait désormais la petite chambre, celle-ci étant par ailleurs belle et bien dépourvue de toute fioriture, comme il put le constater après avoir lentement ouvert ses yeux piquants des larmes qu'il avait versées. Les muscles tendus et le crâne engourdi, il percevait encore les effets des combats qu'il avait exécutés, et ses sens, engourdis, peinèrent à s'aiguiser. Lorsqu'il fut enfin alerte, il remarqua la solitude qui l'étreignait avec froideur et qui réveilla en son esprit quelques souvenirs dans lesquels il était au contraire chaudement accompagné. Ceux-ci firent bouillir son ventre blanc, encore collant du sperme dont il s'était lui-même couvert avant de sombrer. Son corps musclé s'étira mollement, secouant l'air froid qui fit frétiller sa peau, et il commençait à s'acheminer vers les souvenirs des sensations doucereuses qui l'avaient rendu ivre de plaisir lorsque son oreille fut titillée par des éclats de paroles qui lui permirent d'identifier la voix du _juunin._

Intrigué, il se redressa douloureusement, mais la curiosité et principalement l'inquiétude l'envahirent davantage lorsqu'il crut reconnaître une tonalité lointaine et familière, unifiée à celle suave de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.  
>Il décida de s'en assurer et apposa alors avec une lenteur prévenante ses pieds sur le sol crissant, duquel parut s'échapper une lame qui lui transperça le dos. Il ignora le froncement que ses maintes courbatures imposèrent à ses sourcils et s'arma à bouger de quelques pas.<br>Arrivé devant la porte fine, il s'agenouilla difficilement, esquivant tout bruit qui trahirait sa présence, puis glissa ses doigts pâles dans l'embrasure de bois afin de l'écarter de quelques millimètres et d'entendre précautionneusement ce qu'il se disait en l'autre pièce.

Soudain, un brusque hoquet remonta dans sa gorge et une couche humide tapissa son dos courbé. Avant de le réaliser, à l'instant même où ses iris avaient rencontré la scène, des cheveux blonds blés s'étaient imposés à lui.  
><em>Naruto<em>, accoudé au mur du salon, conversait avec son professeur.

Plus rapidement qu'il s'était approché, _Sasuke_ s'éloigna, et retourna en titubant vers le lit dans une surprenante précipitation ôtée de toute patience et de tout courage. _Que faisait-il ici ?_  
>Il ne quitta pas l'entrée des yeux, piqué par la crainte infondée que l'<em>Uzumaki<em> l'attaque soudainement par derrière.  
>La silhouette derechef masquée du plus âgé se formant entre les pans du mur ne fit qu'accentuer la vitesse effrénée de ses palpitations anxieuses, davantage précipitées par un sentiment submergeant de culpabilité.<br>Il s'assit lentement au bord du matelas tout en cachant machinalement ses jambes blessées sous la couette duveteuse, rivé sur l'image qui provoquait en lui cette panique.  
>Il parvint à se demander s'ils étaient entrain de parler de lui, et opta sans réfléchir pour la conclusion globalement rassurante qu'il était impossible que l'adulte ait prit ce risque.<br>« _Naruto, rentre chez-toi,_ décocha l'aîné d'un ton plus glacial et plus piquant que jamais. »  
>L'<em>Uchiha<em> espéra que le blond se résigne à cet ordre et parte le plus rapidement possible, en vain.  
><em>« Mais Kakashi-sensei... !<em> »  
>Sa voix l'heurta au contraire en plein visage, et un étau d'épines sanglantes enveloppa son âme percée, faisant tomber à terre son regard d'ébène.<br>_« Nous n'avons pas été attaqués, ne t'inquiètes pas._  
><em>- Tous les gardes ont été exterminés et vous me dites qu'on n'a pas été attaqués ? »<em>  
>Il se souvint brutalement des sentinelles qu'il avait tués avec barbarie, sans leur laisser une chance de contre-attaquer, et ceci lui fit détester son imprudence.<br>_« J'irai voir Tsunade à ce sujet, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier._  
><em>- Alors vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?<em>  
><em>- Naruto, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. <em>  
><em>- Dites-moi la vérité ! Je sais que vous mentez ! Des gens du village ont dit que Sasuke était revenu, dites-moi où il est ! »<em>  
>Il releva hâtivement le nez dans une brusque convulsion en entendant ceci et dût réprimer une nausée violente en s'enveloppant entièrement des couvertures. La fraicheur ou la peur commençait à l'habiller de frissons. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu...<br>_« De quoi parles-tu, Naruto ? »_  
>Un coup résonna, suivit d'un juron enragé :<br>_« _ _Vous me prenez pour un con ?_  
><em>- La personne qui t'a dis cela t'a menti.<em>  
><em>-<em> _C'est vous qui mentez ! Je vais prévenir Sakura et on ira le chercher ensemble, avec ou sans votre aide ! »_  
>Le prénom de « <em>Sakura<em> » attisa en lui d'autres nombreux souvenirs désagréables qu'il aurait préféré garder enfermés dans l'oubli de sa mémoire.  
>« <em>Oublie cette histoire absurde. Profite de la journée, de la neige, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu m'as compris, Naruto ?<em> »  
>Ce n'était pas une interrogation : c'était un ordre inflexible.<br>Aucune autre réponse ne bourdonna, seul le bruit violent d'un coup de pied, de pas lourds, et d'une porte claquée vint heurter les tympans du brun, le visage dès lors englouti par ses mains moites.  
>Malgré l'infime état de soulagement qu'il avait pu atteindre en apprenant qu'<em>Hatake<em> avait bien caché sa présence, en voyant le blond partir, il avait honte. Honte d'être caché comme un couard, honte d'être un traitre. Il avait délibérément jeté derrière lui ces êtres qui avaient cherché à l'aimer et avait même terminé par les redouter, à les fuir en se cachant dans la chambre d'un homme dont l'âge était quasiment le double du sien, d'un homme qui fut autrefois son professeur, son exemple, et à qui il avait donné son corps sans y méditer préalablement, tout cela pour le résultat affligeant d'une vengeance désolante et inutile qui l'avait mené à regagner la base, sans avenir.  
>Un nouvel élan de colère l'inonda.<br>Il désirait sortir de cette pièce, s'emplir les poumons du froid enneigé, cracher les mots d'excuses qu'il aurait dû lâcher depuis longtemps à _tous_, en admettant ses erreurs qu'il était encore optimiste de subir quelques heures auparavant, mais il ne pouvait plus. Cet élan de vaillance s'était échappé tel un faucon en plein vol. Il avait perdu son orgueil, délaissé sa dignité. Il avait semé son courage en même temps qu'il avait épanchée sa tristesse dans les bras de son aîné. A présent, il voulait partir de nouveau, vers une destination dont il ignorait toujours le terminus. Cette chimère de bonheur fut vraiment de courte durée. Et même s'il s'assurait de l'inverse, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait préféré ne pas s'en réveiller.

Sur toute la longueur du parquet résonna un craquement qui le remua d'un sursauta imperceptible. Il vit l'ouverture de la porte s'agrandir et l'adulte la traverser, ancrant aussitôt son regard noir dans le sien, immobile telle la roche sculptée des montagnes.  
>L'œil divulgué était plein de sentiments que l'adolescent ne put décrypter. Son expression laissait transparaître de l'étonnement, celui de voir le garçon éveillé sans doute, mais présentait également le genre de traits aussi durs que la pierre que l'on pouvait observer chez les esprits torturés.<br>« Est-ce que ça va ? questionna ce dernier, d'un timbre vide qui laissait penser qu'il avait demandé cela à seule fin de combler le silence. »  
>Le jeune hocha la tête, cachant un peu plus son corps sale dans le coton.<br>« _Sasuke_, émit-t-il ensuite en commençant à se déplacer. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça. »  
>Il vint discrètement ajouter son poids au matelas, faisant s'affaisser le lit.<br>« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? interrogea durement le concerné en regardant ailleurs, sentant sa chair frémir au souvenir des longues mains sur lui.  
>- Tu as vu <em>Naruto<em>, n'est ce pas ? »  
>Il tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom, puis baissa les prunelles, s'étonnant lui-même de la gêne qui l'empoignait déraisonnablement. Il laissa s'échapper une vague affirmation en triturant les pans du drap. Ses méninges se consumaient rien qu'en tentant de songer à un moyen d'améliorer les circonstances dans lesquelles il était plongé.<br>Soudain, alors qu'il attendait un discours moralisateur et maussade, il sentit un bras tiède faire le tour des ses épaules et son cou frémir sous quelques caresses imprévues. Il faillit s'y délaisser, attiré par le souffle qui brûlait sa joue, mais refusant toute pitié ou gentillesse qu'il croyait dérisoire, il rabroua tout de même le destinataire de ce geste.  
>« Lâchez-moi ! pesta-t-il d'une voix rauque en élançant sa main vers lui. »<br>Dans l'œil de l'adulte perça brièvement une lueur de déception, qui s'estompa aussitôt.  
>« Excuse-moi, susurra-t-il, en ramenant ses poings sur ses jambes. »<br>Gêné de voir _Hatake_ offensé, contrarié par sa propre réaction, _Sasuke_ se contenta de secouer la tête dans un hochement d'indifférence, fronçant le nez, puis détourna son visage avant de laisser une grande vacance surplomber leurs têtes.  
>Il ne savait pas si cela venait de l'absence qu'une quelconque vague de chaleur entre ces murs froids ou au contraire d'un trop plein de douceur humaine recluse tout près de lui, le touchant par fractions brèves, sans jamais l'atteindre vraiment, mais ses membres commençaient à trembler.<br>Au bout d'un temps pesant durant lequel il dût lutter longuement contre de forts frémissements, il finit par ne plus pouvoir les contrôler davantage et son corps se mit à vibrer par secousses croissantes, l'incitant à s'engouffrer un peu plus dans le duvet.  
>« Tu as froid ? s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent en se tournant vers lui. »<br>La voix qu'il put ouïr ne fit que rendre ses frissons plus rudes.  
>« Non, mentit-il. »<br>Il se sentait comme coincé entre deux parois qui se rapprochaient progressivement de lui. Il voulait s'enfuir, quitte à se perdre encore plus profondément dans son tunnel de désespoir, mais recherchait avec force la peau du _juunin_. Son être mêlé au sien, l'embrasant entièrement, l'engloutissant plus profondément... Un nouveau spasme raide l'heurta.  
>Il allait perdre pied, il allait s'autoriser l'interdit s'il passait encore une seule seconde assit à côté de lui. Il devait se détacher de sa présence. Il entreprit de se lever, avec pour seul but celui de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette fournaise empoisonnante qui ne le rendait plus capable à rien, hormis à songer aux contacts charnels dont il n'avait eut écho avant, mais alors qu'il déplia ses jambes pour se dresser dessus, des doigts attrapèrent son poignet et sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à présenter ses yeux dans un embarras bien enseveli. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler une parole sèche ou un geste de rébellion, deux lèvres coincèrent puissamment les siennes, provoquant sa chute.<br>Poussé violemment en arrière, il fut plaqué au matelas, et son bas-ventre se dégagea des draps. Un frôlement moins chaste remonta sur son abdomen blanc, le faisant tressaillir, et aussitôt son sexe s'engorgea. Il hoqueta quand des doigts glissèrent entre ses cuisses serrées, alors que son cou torsadé subissait de tendres morsures, cisaillant toute pensée.  
>« Attendez, lâcha-t-il vivement en apposant ses paumes contre le torse dessiné de l'adulte. »<br>Mais l'aîné n'en fit rien, sur la force du traitre il s'appuya davantage. Les muscles de _Sasuke_ se crispèrent par réflexe lorsqu'un doigt pénétra sèchement son intimité, et il poussa un gémissement douloureux quand son être commença à s'enfoncer sous de larges mouvements. Il n'eut point le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, car, à nouveau, un baiser brutal l'emprisonna, idem à sa verge comprimée par des phalanges actives et à son corps bientôt choqué par d'inexorables intrusions démontées.

Un fort bien-être l'envahit au bout de quelques rapides minutes, et jusque là n'avait pu que couiner, incapable de maintenir sa voix. Emettant un râle glissant vers les aigus lorsqu'il atteignit l'univers chimérique, ses genoux se coincèrent l'un contre l'autre et ses hanches se courbèrent avec raideur, puis lourdement, il retomba.  
>Restant indolent un temps, haletant, transpirant, hanté par une délicieuse satisfaction qui ne dura malheureusement pas plus de quelques courtes secondes, il savoura les dernières gouttes de plaisir qu'il avait reçu.<p>

Lorsqu'enfin il émergea de sa torpeur mélancolique, non sans maints regrets, ses prunelles embrumées se fixèrent sur l'œil inexpressif qui lui était divulgué au dessus et qui le fixait d'un air tellement vide que son possesseur semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. La vapeur qui troublait sa vue lui donna momentanément l'impression que cet iris était humide. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion.  
>Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, alors que son visage durcissait.<br>« Reste avec moi. »

_Impossible._

Morcelant le calme assourdissant, dépeçant la plénitude de jouissance qu'il l'avait ankylosé, ces syllabes s'écrasèrent sur lui comme des braises et défoncèrent les parois congestionnées de son crâne. Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'agrandit, son front se plissa, et un soupir vidé de son s'évapora de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne pouvait y croire, cherchant indistinctement une marque d'approbation qui lui assurerait la véracité des propos extrêmes qu'il venait d'ouïr. Mais, même s'il la trouva avec détail dans le regard grave qui le scrutait, il ne put rien énoncer de plus. Il sentait seulement ses songes s'entortiller, s'emmêler comme les feuilles sous le vent.

Il avait tant de raisons d'accepter et tant d'autres de refuser. Il ne pouvait trancher le copieux flot de questions qui l'assourdissait tandis qu'il peinait à reconsidérer cette proposition.  
>Néanmoins, une interrogation en particulier l'atteignit plus directement : <em>voulait-il vraiment rester avec Kakashi ?<em>  
>Chassant ses autres fantômes et frayeurs, il la retourna sous tous les angles, la prit de toutes les manières possibles, la fit tourner tel un moulin dévasté par l'orage, et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il parvint à scier sa confusion et à prendre sa décision, réalisant qu'une seule réponse pouvait battre en son âme déserte<em> :<em> oui.  
>Oui, il voulait rester avec lui.<br>Idem à la haine qu'il avait nourrit, aussi pesante que les remords qui l'achevaient, il savait qu'il le voulait. Ce n'était que des pulsions indescriptibles, il ne pouvait les décoder, il ne pouvait placer des mots à cette image, mais il désirait y obéir. L'époque de son enfance paraissait remonter, le passé où, au loin, au secret, dans son isolement, il regardait cet homme, il l'admirait, il le recherchait, tel son frère, son père, dont il avait toujours contemplé la stature silencieuse et puissante, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre, car s'avouer cette vérité tendre et blessante était un effort plus que conséquent pour l'_Uchiha _au cœur réfractaire, même s'il lui était impossible de la nier.  
>D'autre part, s'imaginer à présent demeurer ici, à <em>Konoha<em>, avec tous ces visages de mépris ou de compassion qu'il verrait indéfiniment si l'_Hokage_ se montrait clémente et l'autorisait donc à purger sa traîtrise tout en vivant le refroidissait considérablement. Il était impitoyablement tiraillé entre ces deux choix, et la cruauté qu'il s'imposait à lui-même depuis des années refit surface, une fois de plus.  
>C'est pourquoi, malgré les sentiments qui l'habitaient, cet infime ces trois infimes lettres refusèrent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et seuls leurs maussades opposés purent passer :<br>« Non. »  
>Ils avaient déchiré sa bouche en s'y acheminant.<br>« Je ne peux pas rester, tenta-t-il de justifier dans un soupir confus. Pas ici... »  
>Il sut qu'il avait eut tort de dire cela aussitôt qui eut terminé d'articuler.<br>Il jeta un regard hésitant, presque paniqué, vers _Kakashi_ pour observer sa réaction face à ce rejet amer, et, à son grand étonnement, il vit sa large main s'abaisser dans sa direction. Derrière sa nuque s'inséra sa paume chaude et il fut relevé près du cœur battant du ninja, les quelques millimètres qui écartaient encore sa peau nue et palpitante de ses vêtements rêches rompus.  
>« Non, <em>Sasuke<em>, murmurèrent ses traits adultes à travers un sourire fragile. Pas ici. »  
>Voyant son visage s'approcher, il s'apprêta à mourir de nouveau sous un autre baiser plus doux que les mèches blanches qui glissèrent sur ses joues, et trépassa davantage lorsque ce moment se réalisa, n'intégrant même pas ce qu'il venait d'ouïr. Des doigts survolèrent son dos comme une plume légère, et il s'abandonna à un frisson de désir qu'il ne put étancher, laissant rouler sa tête brune en arrière, soutenu par le <em>juunin<em>.  
>Il ne put rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il perçut ses lèvres chaudes se faire délaisser, mais entendit avec précision, et avec plus de netteté que jamais, ce que l'autre prononça, scellant leur destin.<p>

« Cette nuit, on part. »


	3. 3 3

** F**ace à ce rectangle poli où s'inscrivait chacune de ses courbes, _Kakashi_ admirait ses erreurs passées, aisément repérable sur son visage marqué. Dans ses oreilles sonnait un carillon funeste, synchrone au plus terre-à-terre évier que l'adolescent utilisait de l'autre côté du mur depuis une dizaine de minutes.  
>Après de longues et cruelles années d'absence, <em>il<em> avait finalement décidé de réapparaître. _Ironie du sort ?_ _Ou le destin s'acharnait-il à blâmer Hatake pour la_ _déshonorante vérité isolée en son for intérieur ?_ _Était-ce également la faute à la providence, s'il n'avait su se tenir devant l'image miraculeuse du garçon ? S'il avait osé prendre son corps, le fusionner au sien tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait probablement répondre à ses attentes ?_  
>Tant de souffrance qu'il s'était lui-même infligé, en punition à l'égard de ces sentiments anormaux.<br>Il aimait _Sasuke_. En oubliant toute raison et fondement, aussi sincèrement et déraisonnablement que _Naruto_ adulait _Sakura_, lui avait chéri secrètement son propre élève dès qu'il connut son regard_,_ et il en avait tellement honte qu'il ne s'y était pas perdu sans vives révoltes : à de maintes reprises, il avait essayé d'annihiler ses désirs insolites, de les drainer et de les écraser, mais ce fut d'oisives tentatives désespérées qui, au final, ne firent qu'accroître la douleur piquante desquelles celle-ci découlait. Idem à une adventice(1) accaparante, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était immuable, et emprisonner un peu plus chaque jour ces pulsions intoxicantes était devenu intenable.  
>Telle était l'infâme raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait point retenu davantage. A cette époque révolue de naïveté, son principal désir, hormis celui, abject, de pénétrer son âme et sa chair, était qu'il disparaisse, s'efface, et gomme ces sentiments qu'il devait supporter péniblement à son égard. Même si le fait de l'avoir vu s'éloigner n'avait put en réalité qu'aggraver son mal et le faire réaliser trop tard qu'il avait eu affreusement tort.<p>

Mais désormais les choses avaient changées. Désormais, son bien-aimé était revenu et _Kakashi _était enfin clair avec lui-même. Cette chaleur qui avait bouillonnée si fort sous ses paumes matures et cette voix râpeuse qui avait proféré tant de passion, elles étaient bien réelles. Elles ne faisaient pas partie de ces illusions auxquelles il avait fantasmées tant de fois, jouissant sur son sort malsain. Pas cette fois, non. Et il ne les laisserait plus s'échapper.

S'écartant du miroir sévère, il marcha lentement jusqu'aux deux vieilles besaces d'un vert terne à la capacité d'assimilation impressionnante pour leur apparence étroite. Dedans, pendant que l'_Uchiha_ faisait une toilette rapide, il avait glissé tout ce qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir lorsque l'on quittait à jamais son logis, y compris les livres de _Jiraïya _dont le souvenir piqua âprement ses émotions. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien omis d'y insérer, analysant chaque détail avec une précaution qui se voulait moins craintive qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Dès il en fut assuré, il entreprit de défaire son lit. Définitivement.

Alors qu'il allait ranger dans un coin de son armoire les draps et objets inutiles à oublier pour toujours, son regard uniforme se déplaça sur la fenêtre cubique. Lorsque _Sasuke _s'était éveillé, l'horloge murale ronde affichait dix-huit heures. Effectivement, la lumière terne était dès à présent tombée, ne laissant plus que le blanc de la neige encore immaculée comme clarté brouillée.

S'abandonner aux frasques des remises en question ne l'intéressait guère, cependant, sa réflexion dévia d'elle-même en ce sens. Derrière lui, il s'apprêtait à laisser _Naruto_ et _Sakura_. Son village et ses amis. Son existence, de l'amorce jusqu'à l'achèvement. Même si, à cette idée, sa poitrine se comprimait au point de lui faire mal, il avait hâte de s'en aller. _Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?_  
>Plus jamais il ne voulait percevoir la peine et les remords qui l'avaient durement frappé ce jour pluvieux où <em>Sasuke<em> avait déserté, le laissant seul avec ses désirs qui demeuraient malgré lui intacts et toujours plus ardus. Pourtant, jusque-là, il avait pensé être incapable de renoncer à _Konoha_. _Etait-ce le fait d'avoir enfin pu entamer cette sève qui lui faisait tant envie, cet amour qui le foudroyait, qui l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux, laminant en échange le mince fil qui lui restait de raison ?_

Car si se sauver de la sorte était certainement un plan radical et mortellement dangereux, il ne lui semblait pas moins nécessaire. En restant ici, le jeune _Uchiha_ ne pouvait reprendre une vie normale et connaître à nouveau l'allégresse, tout simplement d'exister, qui devait lui paraître bien illusoire. _Kakashi_ ne connaissait que trop bien ces sentiments, cette intense impression d'un Univers irrévocablement stoppé, fixant les pas à un sol qui ne tournait plus.  
>Aussi simples soient ses envies, tout ce qu'il désirait était <em>son<em> bonheur, à ses côtés. Obtenir l'occasion de voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois son sourire, ému ou sec, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Un schéma, une esquisse, une ébauche de joie qu'il voulait ardemment lui offrir, pour en contempler ensuite la beauté, la bercer, la pleurer. Il voulait l'aimer, l'aimer, encore et encore, l'imprégner de tout ce dont il était capable de donner à sa manière parfois rude et froide mais toujours sincère.  
>Peu importe ce qu'il devait en pâtir. Dès lors, même si les tornades qui grondaient en son âme l'effrayaient plus qu'il ne choisissait de se l'avouer, il savait sincèrement ce dont il manquait, et ce besoin de le combler lui avait fait perdre ce qui l'avait préservé des autres durant tant d'années. Sa peur d'aimer.<p>

Dressant une main derrière son crâne grisâtre, il arracha le bandeau noir qu'il avait autrefois précieusement protégé, tel un trésor inestimable, et le laissa tomber bruyamment au sol, sonnant de son heurt l'heure du départ.  
>Si, pour entendre <em>son <em>rire, le prix à payer était un trépas lent et lancinant de toute particule physique et morale, il le valait de loin.

La poignée de la salle-de-bains s'abaissa et entre les pans du mur se traça la silhouette du garçon auquel le _juunin_ cauchemardait chaque minute passée, l'obligeant par ailleurs à s'échapper de ses songes foisonnants. Son kimono jeté, il avait revêtu un des anciens survêtements d'_Hatake_, fort sombre et légèrement trop long de quelques centimètres, mais confortable et principalement solide.  
>Par-dessus ces habits trônait une longue cape noire, destinée à cacher son identité à quiconque les apercevrait, idem à celle dont l'aîné s'était paré. Celui-là le regarda s'avancer vers lui, le teint rafraichi, et le vit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres pour prendre le sac chargé qui lui était réservé.<p>

Sans un mot, ils traversèrent ensuite le salon vide jusqu'au hall morne, où l'adulte mit ses chaussures, l'ancien _chuunin_ les ayant déjà aux pieds.  
>Lorsqu'il les eut serrées, il se tourna vers le jeune brun aux prunelles d'ébène et dans une palpitation plus excitée qu'anxieuse il articula quelques mots :<br>« Tu es prêt, _Sasuke _? »  
>Le concerné ne répondit pas, mais au creux de son regard de jais ne vivait plus la crainte que <em>Kakashi<em> lui avait parfois vue, et cette assurance ne fit qu'affirmer la sienne.

* * *

><p>(1) une mauvaise herbe.<p> 


	4. Epilogue

**A venir. Ou pas. **


End file.
